Gas turbine engines may undergo various performance and design tests. These tests may occur, for example during engine design and development, production, or following overhaul, repair, or inspection of the engine. Such tests are typically performed in a test cell, and demonstrate that the engine can meet its design, operational, and safety requirements.
As is generally known, a test cell is a closed facility that includes extensive instrumentation and allows for various on-wing environmental simulations. In a typical test cell, the engine under test is installed in, for example, a thrust frame, which is similar in construction to an aircraft engine mount. The thrust frame is instrumented to continuously monitor and record the data needed for testing. The recorded data are then analyzed, post-test, to assess whether the engine successfully passed the test and, if not, the root-cause(s) and/or anomaly(ies) for non-success.
Unfortunately, current test cell capabilities result in the root-causes/anomalies associated with an unsuccessful engine test to be found post-test. This is a reactive process that can result in repeat testing, negative schedule impacts, missed test objectives, inconsistent test runs, potential engine damage, and delayed shipment of engines. All of which can lead to increased overall costs.
Hence, there is a need for a system and method of testing gas turbine engines that provides a technological solution to the issues of presently known engine test cells, by providing, for example, real-time feedback of possible engine and/or test cell faults and corresponding corrective actions, thereby mitigating the negative impacts associated with unsuccessful engine tests. This allows for proactive vs. reactive test coverage. Furthermore, there is a need to predict engine performance at key sales acceptance points or key test objectives early in the run in order to avoid unnecessary engine run time if an engine is predicted to fail one or more selected test conditions. In addition, these systems would ensure engine safety as well as verify test objectives are being met real-time potentially allowing for an automated test run. An automated test run would improve consistency between engine runs (eliminating human error). Again, this system would be beneficial in many respects for both an automated and manned test environment. This present invention addresses at least this technological need.